


Любой, кроме тебя

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лишившись члена, Мисси отправляется познавать себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любой, кроме тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Написан для WTF Doctor & Master 2016. Бета - *Амели*.

У планеты одно солнце. Особенности орбиты, по которой она движется, заставляют проникающие через атмосферу лучи окрашивать небо всегда в красный цвет. Сюда можно прилететь с Земли или другой подобной планеты и пресытиться восходом или рассветом (что больше нравится) до отвращения.

Кроме неба, кого-нибудь может впечатлить горная система, простирающая дугой от юга до севера в несколько десятков миль (она слишком долго пробыла на Земле в последнее время, если использует земные единицы измерения расстояния). Железная руда окрашивает горы в интенсивный красный цвет. На них можно посмотреть ближе, купив билет на прогулочный катер, который долетит меньше, чем за десять минут (по местному времени), но Мисси достаточно вида из окна, где горы и небо, теряя границы, сливаются в одно тёмно-красное полотно.

Впрочем, оно ей быстро наскучивает, и Мисси испачканным в пене пальцем выбирает на пульте голограмму на окно: между водопадами, лесом, цветниками, множеством уродливых и изящных зданий она останавливается на жерле недействующего вулкана. Грязно-серый ей нравится.

Нравится ей и полная тишина. Она не слышит, как сквозняк шелестит страницами раскрытого и брошенного на кровать путеводителя или шумит снаружи за окном, или как поднимаются на поверхность и лопаются пузырьки в ванной. Можно заблокировать колебание звуковых волн (что она и делает), можно выбрать музыку или другие звуки (на слышимой частоте и приятные для биологического вида, зарегистрированного в номере).

Музыку она слушает позже, лёжа на массажном столе. Она просит самую красивую девушку, но смотрит на неё, оценивая, всего лишь раз. Она предпочитает, когда до её обнажённой кожи дотрагиваются привлекательные создания.

Уверенные пальцы. Тихая музыка. Приглушённый жёлтый цвет. Мисси почти засыпает. Может показаться, что сейчас её легко застать врасплох, но она всё ещё остаётся самым опасным на планете существом, вооружённым никогда не дремлющим разумом и оставленными в волосах шпильками.

Из-за них она всегда делает сложные причёски. Она использует для этих целей не только шпильки. Броши, браслеты, кольца. Подделанные под них маленькие смертоносные механизмы, которые можно держать у всех на виду. Они не привлекут ненужное внимание, лишь иногда заслужат комплименты своим драгоценным блеском или изящной формой. Женское тело нравится ей этими невинными возможностями.

Она обедает в ресторане, находящемся на высоте верхних слоёв атмосферы. За прозрачным куполом (сверху и 360 градусов вокруг) — вид на красное небо.

Пробуя вполне неплохой мясной пудинг, она просматривает электронный путеводитель. Её привлекает казино. Не из-за любви к азартным играм, а из-за самонадеянного предупреждения о защите от всех видом мошенников, в том числе, от путешествующих во времени. Ради развлечения она могла бы забрать банк. Ещё ей нравится идея посетить сад. У него слишком претензионное описание, хотя она не встречала в топах лучших галактических садов его название. Мисси позаимствует его вид для ТАРДИС, если он ей понравится. Здесь множество других развлечений. Она пролистывает без интереса всякого рода выставки и представления. Нет ничего, чего бы она не знала и не видела. Она решает из всего многообразия вещей, возможных для изучения здесь, выбрать своё тело, и запоминает адрес заинтересовавшего её места.

Она не идёт туда сразу же. В ТАРДИС она переодевается (только чулки и платье). Ей нравилось когда-то так наряжать Люси — ощущать ладонями горячую кожу под гладкой тонкой тканью, и обнажать тело полностью, расстегнув всего лишь одну молнию.

***

Первым делом ей предлагают маску. Мисси могла бы и не сохранять инкогнито (ей всё равно), но она хотела бы видеть лицо того, кого она будет трахать.

— Он может быть уродом, — прямо говорит она.

— Мы не можем гарантировать привлекательную внешность наших посетителей, мэм, — улыбается ей милая девушка, давшая маску. Дверь она пока не открывает. Возможно, из-за пищащего сканера в её руках.

— Даже если он будет безобразен, я никогда не узнаю, — задумчиво глядя в зеркало, отвечает Мисси сама себе.

Маска словно вросла в её кожу, исказив форму лица, но не затронув губы и глаза. Она проводит по ней пальцами. Тёплая и гладкая. Она не доставляет неприятных ощущений, и в ней легко дышать.

— Надеюсь, это без проблем снимается, моя дорогая? — спрашивает Мисси. Её тон обещает большие неприятности.

— Разумеется, мэм, без проблем. У нас не было с ними никаких инцидентов. Вы не могли бы оставить оружие? — Она показывает Мисси экран сканера. — Мы гарантирует его сохранность.

Она восхищена. Сканер засекает всё её оружие, каждый из замаскированных маленьких смертоносных механизмов — в карманах платья, в ботинках, в волосах, за резинками чулок, на запястьях и пальцах.

К некоторым вещам она испытывает привязанность, но раз она выбрала это место, на один мало что значащий вечер она принимает его правила.

***

Здесь тоже главенствует красный — от цвета стен до подушек на диванах. Как банально.

Она заказывает лимонад и хочет выбрать столик в затемнённом углу, но вынуждена сесть на свет, где открывается лучший вид.

Вход в зал не один. Кроме того, через который она сюда зашла, есть ещё, как минимум, два. Сам зал огромный, но она не может сразу оценить его точный размер: из-за различного освещения в каждой части комнаты и расположенных без видимой системы голографических цилиндров, внутри которых пульсируют в такт музыке мерцающие абстрактные фигуры. Именно они привлекают её внимание, и возможно, действуют, как фильтры восприятия. Она напрягает зрение, чтобы заметить, что есть пары, которые трахаются прямо в зале. Это её не смущает.

***

— У тебя красивое тело, честно.

Она кривится от комплимента, глядя на выглядывающие из рукавов одеяния существа длинные отростки, напоминающие пальцы. Серая кожа и зеленоватые прожилки. С этим биологическим видом она пока что не встречалась лично. Только читала описания.

— Ты, как и твои сородичи, хорошо видят только в темноте, — говорит она. — Я не заметила на твоих глазах никаких оптических приборов. Сейчас, в лучшем случае, ты видишь на моём месте расплывшееся пятно. Что ты сказал? — с преувеличенным интересом спрашивает она. — «Честно»?

Он тотчас же сваливает.

И раз уж на то пошло, ни в этом, в других воплощениях она не находит привлекательными негуманоидов.

— Я с Апалапучии, — врёт она уже другому.

— Я с Woh 517.

— Человеческая колония? Отлично… Ты человек?

— Да, он самый. — Он присаживается на подлокотник дивана, и ей становится чертовски неудобно смотреть на него снизу вверх. — Ты бывала у нас?

— Нет, — отвечает она. — У вас нет ничего интересного для завоевания.

— Ты забавная. Ты хочешь здесь?

— Ты умеешь переходить сразу к делу. Я предпочла бы уединённое место. Где никто бы не мешал тебе меня трахать.

Это действует на него.

— Пошли со мной.

Помогая ей подняться, одной рукой он проводит ладонью по её спине и обнимает за талию, другой — берёт её за руку.

— Какая у тебя прохладная кожа, — говорит он.

— У тебя горячая. Я помню, когда я была жената на человеке, и мне, и ей это нравилось.

— Замужем за женщиной?

— О да, — отвечает Мисси. Она позволяет человеку взять инициативу в свои руки, и податливо следует за ним. — Милое было создание. Ты напомнил мне, какой горячей она была вокруг моего члена, а какая нежная и чувствительная у неё была кожа! Я завидую ей теперь.

Он останавливается, как вкопанный.

— Твоего члена?

Серьёзно? Между ними встанет её член?

— Он теперь не со мной, — она с трудом сдерживает смех. — Сейчас я целиком женщина.

Он молча отпускает её запястье.

Просто чтобы унизить и развлечься она могла бы заставить его остаться. Делать то, что она хочет. Оружие, если оно у него было, точно осталось снаружи («сохранность гарантирована»), и никто её не застрелит…Всё же, она разрешает ему уйти, и он, не догадываясь о своём везении, теряется в глубине зала.

Из интереса она заглядывает в коридор, куда её чуть не увёл человек. Снова красный, те же абстрактные изображения на экранах на стенах, что и на голограммах в зале. Над некоторыми дверьми горят белые лампочки. Никаких звуков, кроме музыки, не слышно.

Пока что она уходит оттуда, берёт ещё лимонад у андроида-официанта и возвращается за свой столик.

Сразу же Мисси замечает типа, который наблюдает за ней. Он сидит, скрестив руки, на диване.

Она не помнит его. Возможно, не обращала внимания на него раньше, так как голограмма заслоняет его наполовину. Он слишком напряжён, как будто пришёл сюда заниматься не сексом, а делами. Она пожимает плечами. Её не должны волновать ничьи проблемы.

Она отворачивается от него, цедит через соломинку лимонад и поправляет одной рукой непривычно лезущие в глаза длинные пряди. Боковым зрением она улавливает движение: этот тип встаёт со своего места, и Мисси надеется, не для того, чтобы подойти к ней. От него же даже отсюда разит занудством, а зануд ей даже убивать скучно, не то, что проводить с ними время на планете, куда она прилетела только для того, чтобы развлечься.

Он останавливается рядом с ней. От него пахнет алкоголем. О… она не намерена выслушивать длинные, монотонные рассказы о его проблемах...

Он, наклоняясь, накрывает её пальцы на бокале своими. Длинные пальцы, кожа прохладней, чем у человека (здесь жарко, они не рискуют замерзнуть).

Она готова его узнать только по пальцам.

— Как ты смеешь?.. — шёпотом спрашивает Мисси, оборачиваясь к нему, и отнимает руку, а он забирает выскользнувший из её ладони бокал, чтобы поставить на пол.

Не только пальцы. Его манера держаться, худоба, волосы (но другая стрижка по сравнению с той, которую он носил в последний раз), серые глаза, плотно сжатые губы (что же он так напряжён сейчас?). Она бы решила, что перед ней Доктор.

— Мы можем…

— Цыц! — раздражённо прерывает она его.

У него совершенно другой голос. Ещё немного — и он бы всё испортил.

— Просто заткнись, — говорит она. — Я не хочу слышать твой голос. Мне скучны разговоры. Я хочу представить на твоём месте другого. Притворись другим. Тебя это устроит?

Он выдыхает сквозь плотно сжатые зубы (на что, ему, чёрт возьми, злиться, разве он пришёл сюда для разговоров, или он считает, что её должна волновать его жалкая личность?). Она улыбается ему как можно более сладко и, ухватив за полы куртки, тянет к себе для поцелуя. Он неловко пошатывается, чуть ли не падая на неё, и, выставляя вперёд руку, опирается о спинку дивана возле её головы. Целуется он без неловкости, уверенно и нежно, и… если бы не голос, она могла бы поклясться… слишком просто представлять на его месте другого.

Она запускает пальцы в его волосы и, сжимая их в горсть, тянет назад. Не даёт ему полностью отстраниться. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Когда он молчит, иллюзия слишком явственная, и это может быть чьей-то шуткой, трюком или ловушкой. Некая морфоформа каким-то способом могла считать его образ.

— Мой дорогой. — Она приподнимается для быстрого лёгкого поцелуя. Ей нравится, как он разочарованно вздыхает, когда она дёргает его за волосы, и как облизывает губы. Даже если он плоть или мутант, или любое другое существо, кем бы он ни был, она не позволит считать, что можно так просто найти и воспользоваться её слабостью. Она согласна на эту игру, но по своим правилам. — Ты не хочешь перейти к следующей стадии? Ты меня хочешь. А я… Я воспользуюсь удачно подвернувшимся случаем. Займусь сексом с человеком, с которым никогда не занялась бы этим в другом месте и без маски.

Он удивлён? Расстроен? Переживает, что выбрал не ту жертву?

— Почему ты это говоришь?

Почему он, чёрт возьми, это спрашивает? Его голос... Неужели нельзя было сохранить хотя бы его акцент для этой шутки, трюка или ловушки?

— Я же сказала тебе заткнуться, — она улыбается (им давно пора сдвинуться с места) и, протягивая руку, сжимает сквозь ткань брюк его член.

Она не может не думать о Докторе. Так бы он реагировал на её прикосновения? Или тише? Она дёргает молнию на его ширинке вниз. Его нынешняя инкарнация такая сдержанная, хмурая и резкая, и не стала бы отзываться так… он стонет, когда она обхватывает ладонью его член… так чувственно?

— Идём со мной, — шепчет она ему на ухо. — Я знаю, где нам не будут мешать.

Он вздрагивает. Ему что-то не понравилось в её словах? Ох… что? Она даже не хочет гадать. Она сжимает пальцы и с наслаждением слушает, как он стонет. Как он смеет сохранять способность о чём-то думать, когда она ему дрочит?

— Ты со многими успела там побывать?

Что он несёт? Извращённое любопытство? Он получает удовольствие, слушая? Не заставила же она его ревновать?

— Но я же не ждала только тебя, милый, — отвечает, не злясь, что он снова заговорил. Он был так похож на Доктора, когда сквозь сжатые зубы, со злостью, выплюнул вопрос. — Все десять часов, как приземлилась на планете. Если хочешь подробностей, прояви фантазию. — Она не намерена угождать его желаниям. — Идём же, — повторяет она, отпуская его, и, извернувшись, поднимается на ноги.

Он неожиданно останавливает её, обхватив за талию и развернув к себе лицом. В его худом теле больше силы, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Она ахает, когда он, приподняв, садит её на стол. Слишком быстро и… яростно… она теряет контроль, но ей нравится его ярость. У того, другого, она не вызывает её давно.

Она ударяется локтями, когда он её толкает, и приподнимается, вытягивая шею, чтобы видеть, как он задирает подол платья, медленно скользит ладонями вверх по её бёдрам. Пальцы замирают на её обнажённой коже чуть выше резинок чулок. Она хочет почувствовать внутри себя его длинные пальцы. Нетерпеливо раздвигает ноги. Почему он медлит? Он же только что имел наглость захотеть её трахнуть перед всеми. Неужели он удивлён, что благовоспитанные настоящие леди не надевают бельё, когда собираются в столь благородные клубы, или женщины его биологического вида имеют какое-то принципиальное с ней различие? И то, и другое нелепо. Она хмыкает, но сразу же закусывает губу, замечая, что он вздрагивает. Он подтягивает её ближе к себе, кладёт ладонь между лопаток, удерживая на месте, другой рукой толкает в сторону её колено, заставляя шире раздвинуть ноги. На самом деле, она не знает его биологический вид, и с какой он точно планеты, и принято ли у них… Она теряет мысль. Стонет от удовольствия, когда он в неё входит, цепляется за его плечи, пытается подстроиться под резкий ритм, шипит от боли от его пальцев, стягивающих её волосы, сама подставляет шею под укусы и поцелуи. Ей нравится её боль и его ярость, его член, двигающийся глубоко внутри. Вокруг пульсирует свет, в такт ему пульсирует музыка. Из-за музыки она не должна слышать, как стучат в чужом теле два сердца, но представляет это слишком ярко и, содрогаясь от удовольствия, она лишь надеется, что не сказала вслух его имя. Голографические фигуры расплываются разноцветными пятнами, больше всего, конечно, красных. Она закрывает глаза. Он всё ещё двигается в её чувствительном после оргазма теле неглубоко и медленно, нежно целуя в губы (она не любит нежность). Он прячет лицо в изгибе её шеи и глухо стонет, кончая.

Она позволяет пересадить себя на диван.

— Послушай, — говорит она. Он обнимает её за талию и, кажется, уходить не собирается (наверное, рассчитывая на продолжение). — Я хочу знать твоё имя.

Даже так. Не биологический вид. Не планету.

Она уже представила, что её трахает Доктор. Ей не нравится быть до такой степени зависимой. Её унижает такое желание. Доктор бы, узнав, посмеялся.

Она разрушит эту иллюзию окончательно.

Он молчит, и она говорит правду:

— Ты похож на одного моего старого знакомого. Всем, кроме голоса. Мне нужно ещё одно отличие, чтобы тебя с ним случайно не спутать. — Она выдавливает из себя смешок, чтобы изобразить шутку. — Поэтому я хочу знать твоё имя.

Он застывает, напрягаясь всем телом.

— Ты же, — отвечает он, — знаешь каждое из них.

Уголки его губ вздрагивают. Ему… смешно? Он смеётся над ней?

Она подавляет желание отшатнуться, оставаясь неподвижно сидеть.

«Ты же знаешь каждое из них».

Кем бы он ни был, он не может быть Доктором.

— Конечно.

Она ему улыбается самой невинной из своих улыбок, накрывает его ладони своими и сталкивает их со своей талии.

— Я выйду в дамскую комнату, мой милый, — говорит она, всё ещё улыбаясь, и, не отпуская его рук, смотрит ему в глаза. — Закажи мне что-нибудь выпить. Покрепче. Что-нибудь на твой вкус.

Он качает головой, словно не веря или (она надеется) из каких-либо корыстных соображений.

— Да, я хочу выпить, — добавляет она, успокаивая его обещанием, — перед нашим следующим раундом.

Она идёт к центру зала, рассчитывая спрятаться от его взгляда среди голограмм, делает круг, пока не доходит до двери. Если бы он передвинулся на диване со своего места немного правее, он бы увидел её побег. Она нажимает на ручку и оказывается наружи.

***

Уже другая девушка с невозмутимый видом щёлкает на пульте переключатель, и маска, меняя структуру, сползает, как парафин, с лица.

— Отличная вещь, — говорит Мисси, трогая кожу. В зеркало она не смотрит. — Я забыла спросить. Голос она как-то искажает?

— Да, разумеется, мэм, — отвечает девушка. — Полная анонимность. Для остальных посетителей ваш голос звучал отличным от настоящего. Она поменяла тембр, высоту…

— А мой акцент? Она лишила меня моего сексуального акцента? Вы находите его сексуальным, да, милая? — её голос так жалко дрожал от волнения.

— Полная анонимность, — повторила девушка. — Приносим свои извинения.

Мисси забирает свои вещи прямо в запакованном конверте, желая как можно быстрее покинуть это место и попасть в ТАРДИС. Она даже не думает, чтобы вернуться к человеку, который остался её ждать. Он знает о ней больше, чем она о нём, и это изначально ставит её в невыигрышное положение, а она не любит проигрывать.

***

Первым делом в ТАРДИС, чтобы обнаружить вторую, она запускает сканер. Но сразу же выключает. Что-то вмешивается в его работу, заставляя ТАРДИС расходовать колоссальную энергию. Мисси долго с ним возится, настраивая его, но находит лишь источник помех — местное казино. Их защита не так уж и проста. Она решает не тратить на неё силы и набирает на панели управления следующие координаты. Доктора, скорее всего, уже здесь нет.

Она так и не посмотрела сад. Ночью в нём можно увидеть впечатляющее зрелище — как расцветает Белая Звезда. По крайней мере, так было написано в путеводителе.

Когда у неё была сфера, было проще выследить перемещения Доктора.

Мисси выбирает точку, в которой он точно появится, —XXI век, Земля, где-то рядом с квартирой их дорогой Клары, где Доктор любит материализовывать ТАРДИС.

Она долго ждёт, успевая не только принять душ и переодеться, но и хорошо выспаться, отведать удивительно дрянной кофе в забегаловке рядом с домом Клары, установить в её квартире пару детекторов, отремонтировать и протестировать всё же сломанный сканер, и избавиться от оставленных Доктором следов на шее — естественным путём.

Она, конечно, могла бы позвонить в ТАРДИС и назначить встречу, но для этого ей нужно потерять всё своё самоуважение. Нет ничего лучше случайностей, в них столько для него интриги и для неё драматичности: всё, что им обоим так нравится.

Она отслеживает сигнал ТАРДИС Доктора до планеты, где нет ничего интересного, кроме голой земли, шахт и непригодной для длительного пребывания атмосферы, и она думает, что Доктор выбрал это место, включив рандомизатор. Впрочем, ей неважно, что они здесь с Кларой забыли.

***

Мисси выбирает место недалеко от ТАРДИС Доктора на открытой местности и бросает в пыль электромагнитный излучатель. Она включает его, нажимая ногой на педаль, и отходит на безопасное расстояние, регулируя на пульте мощность. Помехи, которые создаст прибор, затруднят Доктору побег, позволят её заметить, опознать и обнаружить. Придёт он к ней, конечно, один, оставив каким-то фантастическим образом Клару в ТАРДИС.

В этот раз он предсказуем и не заставляет себя ждать.

— Что ты здесь забыла?

— Как грубо, Доктор, — она усмехается, картинно не отрывая взгляда от пульта. — Что ты забыл здесь? Решил посмотреть каменоломни?

Она оборачивается к нему. Слова застревают в горле.

— Даже если так,— отвечает Доктор, — это уже не имеет значения. Отключи, и позволь ТАРДИС дематериализоваться. Если, конечно…

— Ты изменил причёску, — говорит она. У неё больше не остаётся сомнений.

— Если, конечно, ты не специально подстроила эту встречу… чтобы сказать мне… о моих волосах? — Доктор удивлённо поднимает брови.

— Забыла сказать тебе это в прошлый раз. Тебе идёт. А тебе нравится, как я одета? — Она поворачивается вокруг своей оси. — Не слишком много деталей одежды для тебя?

— Я хочу знать, что здесь происходит, — всё так же, умело изображая удивление, говорит Доктор.

— В нашу последнюю встречу…

— Где она была?

— Прекрати, Доктор. — Но если он хочет, она напомнит в подробностях, чтобы освежить его память. — Дурацкая красная планета в системе Милекар. Полная противоположность этой. Одни сплошные развлечения, Доктор, бесконечные аттракционы, на любой вкус игры и еда.

Она делает паузу, ожидая от него реакции, взмахивает, торопя его, руками.

— Зачем ты променяла её на эту? Я вижу, что тебе здесь скучно.

Он изображает непонимание и недоумение. Он смеётся над ней под непроницаемой маской.

— Ответь мне сейчас же, Доктор!— требует она, повышая голос. — Где я тебя больше развлекаю? Там или здесь?

— Здесь.

Он наконец-то перестаёт играть?

— Зачем? Чего ты хочешь сейчас добиться? — спрашивает она и, не давая ему вставить и слова, продолжает. — Ты считаешь, что меня этим можно унизить? Ты серьёзно? Я тебя тогда недостаточно развлекла? Чем-то не угодила? Была недостаточно хороша? О… я ушла, не дав тебе поиметь меня…

— Стой! — кричит на неё Доктор. — Пока ты не сказала то, о чём будешь жалеть, меня никогда не было на твоей красной планете.

— Врёшь, — шепчет она.

— «Здесь» или «там». Думай. Я не могу выбрать «там», так как меня «там» не было. Но что же с тобой «там» сделали?

Она в ярости кусает губы. Во что бы он ни играл, он прямо сейчас продолжает.

— Должен быть, — снова говорит он, — способ тебе доказать.

Да как он смеет изображать беспокойство, так на неё смотреть?

Она не поведётся на этот трюк.

— Твоя ТАРДИС, Доктор. Запри где-нибудь мисс Освальд и дай посмотреть координаты, где материализовалась твоя ТАРДИС.

Он только что сам хотел способ доказать, а, получив его, только хмурится и молчит.

— Нет, — отвечает наконец Доктор. Она усмехается, но не успевает ничего сказать, как он предлагает:— Телепатическая связь.

В другой раз ей бы это показалось забавным.

— Ты боишься меня пускать в ТАРДИС, но не в свою голову?

— Ты будешь знать, что я ничего не подделал. Я готов рискнуть.

Зачем? Он даже первым делает к ней шаг. Если она всего лишь сейчас убедится, что он врал.

— Сосредоточься. — Как давно она это не делала. — Был ли ты там? Да?

Нет.

Она опускает руки и открывает глаза, отводит взгляд.

Он не изображал до этого беспокойство, конечно. Он смотрел на неё с жалостью. Как на жалкое спятившее существо, которое позволило, обманувшись внешним сходством, поиметь себя. Она так и умудрилась ему сказать? «Не дав тебе поиметь меня»… Она не успела договорить «второй раз».

Она улыбается. Её устроит любая эмоция, кроме жалости.

— Я постараюсь тебе объяснить. — Она поднимает на него взгляд. — Никто ничего со мной не делал, разумеется, без моего желания. Это забавная история. Я приняла одного типа, которого видела… который наблюдал за мной, за тебя.

— Я не хочу ничего из этого знать, — быстро говорит Доктор.

— Что такое? Мы же с тобой когда-то, очень давно, даже разговаривали, что и как попробуем, если сменим пол. Но не с тобой и даже не с тем, кто на тебя хоть немного похож, — с презрением выплёвывает слова она и запоминает его забавное выражение лица. — Поэтому я туда и попала. А люди мне до сих пор, оказывается, нравятся. Они такие горячие, в прямом смысле. Ты меня должен понимать в этом.

— Я постараюсь забыть этот разговор, — сквозь зубы цедит ей Доктор. Желваки ходят на его лице. Она рассчитывала только на отвращение, но не на гнев. Отлично.— Воспользуйся червём памяти.

— Обязательно.

— Приятно было тебя здесь случайно встретить.

Она кивает ему на прощанье.

***

Чем бы это ни было, под конец оно превратилось в грубый фарс.

***

Он достаёт отвёртку, чтобы отключить прибор, лежащий в пыли и всё ещё издающий повторяющиеся через равные промежутки времени сигналы. После этого ничего не происходит. Он садится перед ним на корточки и открывает крышку. Только создаёт помехи. Ничего больше. Это похоже на театральный реквизит.

Если бы Доктор только мог уловить смысл своей роли.

***

— Здесь никого нет, как я и сказал, — говорит он, возвращаясь в ТАРДИС. — Сигнал посылало оставленное кем-то устройство. Оно лежало там без движения около двухсот лет, — сразу же объясняет он Кларе, чтобы у неё не возникло и желания здесь остаться. — И, скорее всего, его включили случайно, оно не передаёт сигнал бедствия, оно не навигационный маяк. Батареи хватило бы ещё на столько, но я его выключил.

— Значит, ты уверен, что никто не звал нас на помощь или не заманивал в ловушку? — спросила Клара, отряхивая ладони от пыльного выключателя.

— Никто. Планета вымерла тысячелетие назад, — говорит он правду, запуская сканер и отворачивая монитор от Клары. Впрочем, она тут же обходит консоль, чтобы заглянуть ему через плечо.

— Никакой жизни в зоне досягаемости ТАРДИС. — Он вздыхает с облечением: Мисси уже нет на планете. Он выводит изображение серой пустыни, окружающей их, на монитор.

—Мне показалось, Доктор, что ТАРДИС ничего не грозило, — вдруг говорит Клара, — и не надо было сбрасывать никакое напряжение, дёргая за этот пыльный рычаг. Я подумала, что ты всего лишь решил меня оставить внутри. Но я вижу, что здесь нет ничего интересного, что можно было бы от меня скрывать.

— И отправила нас сюда ты сама. — Он рад сменить тему. — О чём ты думала, что мы попали на мёртвую планету? Ты же хотела полную противоположность этой. Буйство жизни и красок.

— Выбери сейчас ты. — Она отходит от него и спускается по лестнице вниз. — Потому что люди тоже иногда сбоят, Доктор. Что-нибудь… да, яркое, и больше красок.

Полную противоположность этой.

— Сейчас без телепатического интерфейса, — говорит Доктор. — Буйство красок нужно выбирать более продуманно. В этом случае нельзя ошибиться и не туда попасть.

***

Он привозит её на Ипхитус.

— Планета карнавалов, — торжественно говорит он, открывая дверь.

Облако мелких переливающихся пузырьков летит на них, когда они выходят из ТАРДИС, и Клара, отгоняя его рукой, наконец-то смеётся.

— Прямо целая планета?

— Возможно, я немного преувеличил. Но именно сейчас мы попали на карнавал красок.

Доктор снимает со своих волос длинную бумажную ленту.

Они идут сквозь шумную толпу туда, откуда слышится музыка.

— Буйство цвета. Как я и хотела.

Оказывается, не совсем. Их обливают с ног до головы красками, и, возвращаясь в ТАРДИС, они оставляют на полу разноцветные следы.

Потом, намного позже, когда Клара давно спит в своей спальне, Доктор в консольной комнате выводит на монитор карту планетарной системы Милекар, но тут же закрывает её, так и не взглянув. Он всего лишь проверяет записи, чтобы убедиться — он никогда там не бывал. И не встречается с Мисси в неправильном порядке. Он забыл бы её, как всегда её забывал, но у него не выходит из головы это странное растерянное выражение лица.

Следующую планету выбирает Клара, найдя её на Ипхитусе в рекламном буклете.

***

На Громоне лучшие в Галактике завтраки. Конечно, они преувеличили. Зато Клара говорит, что видела там самый красивый в её жизни водопад, падающий в бездну с высоты, которая скрывается за облаками.

***

После Громона Доктор отвозит её на Ветулию-1, где они погружаются на дно океана, чтобы увидеть древних и прекрасных подводных существ, проживших дольше, чем существует человек, и идут в парк, чтобы посмотреть и послушать поющие лилии. Оказывается, они не только издают еле слышные звуки, но и выплёвывают кислоту. Они прожигают на подошве ботинка Клары дыру.

— Ты хочешь на Землю? — уже в ТАРДИС спрашивает её Доктор.

— О нет,— смеётся она. — Я только вошла во вкус. А ты устал от меня?

— Конечно, нет.

— Скажешь мне. И я тоже скажу тебе, если устану от тебя.

Она предлагает ему Эхриис из рекламной брошюры, взятой на Ветулии-1. На Эхриисе она хочет увидеть второй за день уникальный сад.

— Мне раньше казалось, что в цветах нет ничего увлекательного, — говорит Клара. Она уже переобулась в найденные в гардеробной туфли.

— Ты многое о них не знаешь, — отвечает Доктор, вбивая координаты из брошюры(рекомендуют именно «золотой век» планеты и советуют перед прилётом сверяться с графиком цветения). — Но в этот раз они не застанут нас врасплох.

***

С веком он не ошибается, но внешнее вмешательство несущественно сдвигает их вперёд во времени. Доктор всё же пробует переместиться в нужную временную точку, но поле планеты не даёт ТАРДИС материализоваться ниже верхних слоёв атмосферы где-либо, кроме первых координат. Источник помех ему не приходится даже искать: входящий сигнал передаёт сообщение о накладках в системе безопасности и извинениями космическому кораблю.

В сад он собирается попасть вечером: после захода солнца распустятся цветы, которые поразят больше всего Клару; по крайней мере, ничего похожего по описанию на Земле нет.

Пока они оправляются к горному озеру. В нём кристально прозрачная вода, которая из-за камней и отражающегося в ней неба кажется красной. В ней видны серебристые вспышки от чешуи плавающих рыб.

— Они опасны? — спрашивает Клара, наклоняясь над белым информационным стендом, выделяющимся пятном среди окружающегося пейзажа.

Доктор, не удержавшись, закатывает глаза.

— «Для вашего биологического вида— нет».

— Инопланетный вид?

— «Относятся к местной фауне планеты».

— Я надеялась, это некие инопланетные создания, вынашивающие план по завоеванию планеты.

— «У вас неверная информация».

— Он зануда, — говорит Клара, нажимая на кнопку выключения.

Доктор тоже ни разу не встречал стенд для туристов с чувством юмора.

Ещё немного времени они гуляют вокруг озера по аккуратным дорожкам, огороженным оградами, а после на том же прогулочном катере возвращаются в город.

***

Доктор пьёт чай, а Клара ест яйцо пашот в кабинке на двоих с видом на красные горы.

— Эта цивилизация обладает технологиями, — говорит Доктор, отламывая пальцами кусок от печенья, — которые позволят тебе получить все нужные питательные вещества в таблетке или коктейле. Но люди всё равно предпочитают сваренные яйца.

— Повод для общения, Доктор. — Клара пожимает плечами.

— В месте для общения для двоих можно, кроме всего прочего, — Доктор листает меню на встроенном в столешницу мониторе, — отключить звук.

Клара отрывает рот, губы шевелятся, но ничего из того, что она говорит, не слышно. Доктор делает глоток чая и беззвучно ставит на стол чашку. Когда Клара включает монитор у себя, он нажимает на кнопку сам.

— Не смешно, — говорит она. — Не понимаю, кому может это нравится. Что-то похожее на вакуум? Я могла дышать…

— Другой принцип. — Он выбирает в меню путеводитель по развлечениям. — Скачки. Казино. Хочешь в оперу? Выбить из красного камня статую? Можно послушать говорящего дельфина. Это может быть интересно. Или нет. Две сотни слов. Вряд ли он будет выступать с монологом со сцены или декларировать стихи.

Она тоже открывает путеводитель.

— Мне кажется, что тебе здесь немного скучно, Доктор.

— Место, которое существует только для отдыха, скучно. Здесь всё спланировано. Ничего неожиданного. Полная безопасность. Эти идиоты даже озеро огородили и поставили стенды для туристов. Все технологии цивилизации используются для развлечений, и они называют это «золотым веком».

— Ты хочешь улететь отсюда?

— Нет, — он качает головой. — Мы побываем в их саду после заката.

— Тогда отлично, — улыбается Клара, глядя в путеводитель. — Посмотри дельфина.

— А ты? Нашла для себя что-то другое? «Сны»… — успевает прочитать Доктор до того, как она отключает монитор. — Вряд ли ты хочешь просто поспать…

— Посмотри дельфина, Доктор, — повторяет Клара.

— Ты можешь выбрать сценарий для сна?

— Или сходи в оперу.

— Мы можем побывать, где угодно, в реальности, а ты выбираешь сон?

Только полгода назад по её времени у них было не самое приятное приключение с сонными крабами, и сейчас она выбирает что-то, связанное со снами.

— Остановись на том, что я решила просто выспаться, — говорит Клара. — И заодно выбрать, что и кого видеть. Полная безопасность. Ничего неожиданного, — она напоминает ему его же слова. — Выбери что-нибудь сам, если не хочешь ни оперу, ни этого дельфина.

— Если тебе что-то взбрело в голову, тебя не переубедит ни одно живое существо, — не без раздражения говорит Доктор, находя её развлечение в своём путеводителе. Впрочем, оно выглядит вполне безобидным. — Возможно, я тоже…

— Я позвоню тебе, когда закончу, — не даёт ему договорить Клара. — Или ты позвонишь мне, когда закончишь с тем, что выбрал только для себя.

С ней невозможно спорить в такие моменты.

— Я выберу место, где смогу отдохнуть от этого вида, — он кивает на окно. — Красная гора на фоне красного неба.

— Гора бордовая, а у неба множество оттенков — розовый, коралловый, алый. Этим отличаемся мы, женщины, от вас, — она вновь включает путеводитель и целенаправленно перелистывает страницы.— Как я и думала… Зато у мужчин не возникло трудностей с названием этой планеты. Считается, что название «Эхриис» произошло от слов «красная планета».

— Неоригинально. Как ещё они бы назвали планету с таким небом? Первым, что пришло на ум. — Пока что Доктор считает это совпадением.

— Немного странно, что я рассказываю тебе о планете, а не ты мне. Но мне понравилось тебя удивлять.

— Я выбрал оперу, — говорит Доктор, удивляя в свою очередь Клару.

— Ты не обманываешь меня?

***

Доктор знает, что она на него оглянется, прежде чем завернуть за угол, и сначала забирает из уличного автомата стакан лимонада. Её успокоят незначительные действия человека, у которого нет проблем. Он находит на информационном стенде общую информацию о планете. Не будет ли проблем из-за того, что она находится в системе Милекар? Пока нет. Это не первая планета, где они бывали с Мисси оба, но не вместе. Он просматривает новости, надеясь найти её следы, — от убийств и исчезновений до научных достижений. Он может предположить, что она прилетала сюда, чтобы просто послушать оперу или выпить чай с видом на красный горный массив, или заняться сексом (он же правильно её понял?) с первым встречным. Но разве после этого она, найдя его или подстроив их встречу, стала бы рассказывать об этом? Даже в её вранье должна быть крупица смысла. Чтобы его оскорбить, позлить, вызывать злость или отвращение, она могла бы выдумать лучшую историю. Но не вызвать же ревность. Она не могла думать, что он будет её ревновать. Она всегда шутила с ним, флиртуя, и в шутку его целовала. Они никогда не говорили вслух, что хотели ли бы попробовать друг с другом. Конечно, она не собиралась выбирать ни его, ни того, кто был на него хоть немного похож. Вот тот, кого она приняла за него, мог быть проблемой. Кто-то вселил в неё фанатичную уверенность, которую только телепатия смогла сломать. Её не обмануло бы простое внешнее сходство. Он исключает сны (что больше всего его беспокоит), альтернативные реальности, которые она бы не спутала с настоящей, изменённые состояния сознания, наркотики. Он надеется, что не переоценивает её способности. Андроид, плоть, мутанты. Одного внешнего вида мало. Кто-то должен был знать, что сделать и что сказать. Это не может быть сложный план. Существо, некая морфоформа, встретившаяся ей (возможно, случайно) и считавшая из её памяти информацию о нём, — вероятнее всего. Это мог быть он сам, но их таймлайны параллельны друг другу и встречи линейны. Просто так они не создают временные парадоксы. Он всё же проверяет на стенде информацию о системе безопасности планеты, которая присылала сообщение о сбое: оказывается, всего лишь сбой в регистрации посетителей казино. Невероятно, если любители азартных игр перемещают так просто и без причин ТАРДИС Повелителей Времени. Еще невероятнее, если они решили утроить ему и Мисси встречу.

Он мог бы, на самом деле, побывать в опере, в парке птиц, выбить из красного камня статую, посмотреть через смотровой бинокль на красные горы, взглянуть, что с треском плавает в фонтане, или просто подождать Клару, сидя, как сейчас, в тени на скамье. Вернуться в ТАРДИС. Но если кто-то или что-то привело его сюда, он хотел бы с ним встретиться. Он должен знать.

Доктор сначала допивает лимонад и проверяет, нет ли на телефоне пропущенных звонков или сообщений от Клары.

На стенде с информацией он открывает путеводитель. Он надеется, что ему не удастся ничего найти. Слов Мисси ему хватает, чтобы из длинного списка клубов выбрать один.

***

Первым делом ему предлагают надеть маску. Он проверяет состав мягкого материала: пластмасса и микросхемы.

— Она делает что-то ещё, кроме того, что закрывает лицо? Я не хочу, например, наблюдать галлюцинации… Мари-3, — считывает он имя девушки с прикреплённого к вороту рубашки бейджа.

— Она влияет только на слуховой центр. Вы будете слышать искажённые голоса посетителей, они не будут слышать вашего настоящего голоса.

— Как предусмотрительно. Представляете, Мари-3, в какую неловкую ситуацию они бы попали, если бы кто-то узнал другого по голосу, столкнись они случайно на следующее утро за завтраком или у этого дельфина, с детьми и жёнами.

— Вы не могли бы опустить сюда этот инструмент, — она протягивает ему открытый контейнер и кивает на отвёртку в его руках.

— Да, конечно. С её помощью я мог бы снять свою или чью-то маску. Вы гарантируете анонимность. А безопасность? Может ли сюда прийти существо, которое способно манипулировать моим сознанием? Внушить мне что-либо? Выдать себя за кого-то, кто мне дорог?

— У нас не было таких случаев, — говорит Мари-3.

Он с сожалением отдаёт ей отвёртку, за ней — телефон.

***

За время разговора другие посетители их не беспокоили, и Доктор, зайдя в огромный зал, удивлён. Здесь много существ, почти все, кто попадается ему на глаза, гуманоиды. У них разные тела, волосы, одежда, но одинаковые белые лица. Это так… жутко? Зал больше, чем он решил сначала. Затемнённые секции спрятаны за мерцающими голографическими столбами, зеркала, фальшивые углы и стены, чтобы найти укромное место или сбить с толка, выходы в длинные коридоры с рядами дверей (он быстро уходит, когда слышит, как за одной из них срабатывает замок). Он возвращается в центральную часть зала, отворачивается и быстро отходит дальше от пары (светлые волосы у женщины), расположившейся на диване.

***

— Простите, — тихим шёпотом говорит столкнувшийся с ним человек.

— Ничего удивительного, что это произошло. — Доктор жестом отказывается, когда человек предлагает ему платок, чтобы отряхнуть капли алкоголя с пиджака. — Здесь от цветовых голограмм рябит в глазах и запутаннее, чем в лабиринте в Кноссосе, а из него я вышел за два дня или два часа. Он намного проще, чем его описывают.

— Вы здесь впервые?

— Да.

— Вот тот андроид, что разносит напитки, всегда может сказать, где выход. Или посоветовать место, где лучше сесть, чтобы выпить или уединиться.

— Он не поможет найти…

— Что именно? Кого?

— Женщину, — отвечает ему Доктор, оглядывая зал, — и я даже не уверен, здесь ли она. Хотя…

Он не успевает поблагодарить человека, как тот теряется из вида.

Ему, на самом деле, нужно место. Со стеной за спиной. В тени. Но с самым лучшим обзором зала. Должны быть видны все входные двери. Он проходится к центру зала и, определяя подходящее место, поворачивается вокруг своей оси.

Он останавливается.

Не совсем в тени. Он может разглядеть тёмные волосы, спадающие ниже плеч, сложенные на коленях руки, изгиб шеи, когда женщина смотрит снизу-вверх на человека, сидящего на подлокотнике дивана, красные губы, растягивающиеся в улыбке. Он с болезненной внимательностью задерживает внимание на деталях в этой сцене: ладонь скользит по спине, её пальцы в чужой руке.

Он не шевелится, когда человек уводит её в сторону, и они скрываются из вида за разноцветным голографическим столбом. Где-то там должен быть выход в тот коридор с комнатами, где она удовлетворит свой интерес. Как ему и сказала. Хоть это было правдой.

Никаких морфоформ, снов, плоти, они не создавали временной парадокс. Кто еще и зачем мог переместить его ТАРДИС?

Он поверил её спектаклю, её растерянности и гневу. Когда она научилась так искренне изображать эмоции в глазах? Она привела его сюда (подсунутая брошюра, подстроенная встреча, нужные слова).

Её натура с каждой регенерацией требует всё более извращённых и бессмысленных развлечений.

***

Мисси возвращается слишком быстро. Её не устроил человек? Она его не устроила? Но на её губах всё ещё играет улыбка.

Мисси замечает его. Узнаёт (он не сомневается). И отворачивается. Она считает, что он не подойдёт для её экспериментов. Она так и сказала. Конечно. Лицемер, ханжа и, может, ещё что-то из списка данных ему прозвищ, будет только наблюдать, но никогда не признает своих желаний.

Он встаёт со своего места.

***

Конечно, она его замечает. Её плечи напрягаются, когда он подходит. Алкоголь больше не течёт по соломке, но она всё ещё не выпускает её изо рта.

Конечно, она его узнала. Она вздрагивает, когда он касается её пальцев, сжимающих бокал.

— Как ты смеешь?..

Она оборачивается к нему, и он почти верит удивлению в её распахнутых голубых глазах.

— Мы можем… — начинает он, но она не даёт ему договорить.

— Просто заткнись. — Она раздражённо передёргивает плечами. — Я не хочу слышать твой голос. Мне скучны разговоры. Я хочу представить на твоём месте другого. Притворись другим. Тебя это устроит?

Как она смеет втягивать его в свой жалкий извращённый спектакль? Но он не говорит и слова, когда она толкает его на себя и подставляет губы для поцелуя. Он не бежит. Он даже передвигается влево, опираясь коленом о сиденье дивана, чтобы целовать её было удобней.

Не стоит себя обманывать — он сам позволяет. Он не знает, как с ней сражаться, когда она сдаётся без боя, плавясь в его руках. Когда он сам этого хочет.

Она больно дёргает его за волосы, отрезвляя. Он что-то сделал не так?

— Мой дорогой, — говорит она сладким тоном. Невесомо касается его губ своими и, не давая продолжить поцелуй, тянет его за волосы назад.— Ты не хочешь перейти к другой стадии? Ты меня хочешь. А я… Я воспользуюсь удачно подвернувшимся случаем. Займусь сексом с человеком, с которым никогда не занялась бы в другом месте и без маски.

Неправда.

— Почему ты это говоришь?

Просто хочет его унизить? Он же знал об этом с того мгновения, как её здесь увидел, но остался, хотя мог бы уйти сразу же. Уже тогда она выиграла. Он глотает воздух, задохнувшись, когда она сжимает его член. Из них двоих она всегда была смелее, и отдавалась презираемым их народом страстям с горящими восторгом глазами.

— Идём со мной. — Её дыхание обжигает его ухо. Её пальцы всё ещё двигаются по его члену, и это мешает ему думать. — Я знаю место, где нам не будут мешать.

Где она уже была с человеком. Он вспоминает, что в этом смысле люди ей нравятся. Он пытается сдержать стон от сжавшей его член руки. Его мысли путаются. Такой же она была с другими? С тем человеком — нет, здесь перед всеми он только дотрагивался до неё, а она ему улыбалась. Он сможет уйти сейчас?

— Ты со многими успела там побывать? — быстрее, чем он успевает опомниться, вырывается у него вопрос.

Она застывает. Смотрит на него долгим странным взглядом. Он не слышит от неё смех, как предполагал.

—Но я же не ждала только тебя, милый, — издевательски серьёзным тоном говорит она. — Все десять часов, как приземлилась на планете. Если хочешь подробностей, прояви фантазию. Идём же.

Она, как обычно, самонадеянна, и в этот раз отчасти права — он не станет уходить, но он не хочет быть одним из тех, с кем она здесь была, удачно подвернувшимся случаем.

Он удерживает её за локоть. Это место ему нравится, где все будут их видеть, где все будут знать, что она принадлежит ему, пусть только здесь и сейчас. А пока он проводит ладонями по её бедрам, завороженный нежностью и гладкостью шёлка. Он останавливается, не понимая сразу, что его задевает. Только чулки под платьем. Он может сколько угодно рассуждать, подстроила ли она лишь для него встречу и не слишком ли быстро от кого-то вернулась, сюда она пришла не только к нему.

Она усмехается. Смеётся над ним. Надеясь, что он не заметил, быстро прикусывает губу.

Он притягивает её к себе. У этого его тела совсем нет опыта, но он посмотрит, сосчитает, что, кроме смеха, сможет получить от неё. Стон, когда он в неё толкается, смешивается с его. Она такая влажная, тесная и горячая, что, двигаясь в ней, на время он забывает о своём мелочном подсчёте. Шипит, когда он дергает её за волосы и прикусывает нежную кожу шеи. Вскрикивает и поскуливает от резких толчков. Она его побеждает всего лишь одним словом — «Доктор» срывается, как вздох, с её губ.

Сейчас всё правильно. Больше они друг друга не обманывают. Он двигается в медленном ритме, целует её, и тоже, как и она, закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть только маску. Его хватает ненадолго. Он кончает, прижимая её к себе и касаясь губами влажной кожи на шее. Он не называет её по имени.

— Послушай, — говорит она чуть позже, когда, наверное, самое время для признаний, неловких разговоров и выяснения отношений. Он не бежит от них, но начинать их не видит смысла. Для него она уже всё сказала. — Я хочу знать твоё имя.

Он даже не может понять сразу того, что она говорит.

Почему именно этот вопрос? Она сама только что называла его по имени. Это новая игра или она до сих пор продолжают старую?

— Ты похож на одного моего старого знакомого. Всем, кроме голоса. Мне нужно ещё одно отличие, чтобы тебя с ним случайно не спутать. — Она странно и неестественно хмыкает и повторяет: — Поэтому я хочу знать твоё имя.

Всё, что он надумал о ней и себе, о её плане, попытался свести в логически стройную схему, сейчас идёт к чёрту. Имея столь высокий интеллект, она не догадалась узнать, что маска влияет на слуховой центр мозга.

— Ты же, знаешь каждое из них, — говорит он, пытаясь улыбнуться. Она всё время считала его просто похожим на него незнакомцем. Всем, кроме голоса и (он вспоминает) причёски?..

— Конечно, — шепчет Мисси.

Но она же представляла его? Двойное заблуждение у них обоих. Когда-нибудь они посмеются. Когда-нибудь, когда ему не будет стыдно. А сейчас…

Она сбежит — он уверен, видя её улыбку, чувствуя, как её пальцы сжимают его. Он испугал её.

— Я выйду в дамскую комнату, мой милый. Закажи мне что-нибудь выпить, — елейным голосом просит она. — Покрепче. Что-нибудь на твой вкус.

Для неё следующая встреча с ним— на мёртвой многие столетия планете. Для него — она уже случилась. Он уже доказал ей, что его здесь не было.

— Да, я хочу выпить, — врёт она.— Перед нашим следующим раундом.

Он не должен её останавливать, но поднимается на ноги, не упуская её из вида, и следует за ней, сдаваясь в какой-то миг.

***

В белой комнате, куда она только что зашла, никого нет, кроме Мари-7.

— Где она?

— Полная анонимность. Вы хотите нас покинуть, сэр?

Конечно. Посетители не могут встретиться здесь без масок. Несколько комнат и одна дверь.

***

На улице Мисси уже нет. Некоторое время он ждёт её на ступеньках, хоть и считает, что она не стала бы медлить. Пока это делает он, она уже сбежала с планеты. Он может вернуться в ТАРДИС и проверить.

— Клара… — вспоминает он, доставая телефон. Два неотвеченных вызова. Он сразу же её набирает. Она всегда, даже когда сама того не знает, спасает его от глупостей.

Они встречаются у входа в сад.

— Ни о чём не спрашивай, — сразу же предупреждает его Клара. — А ты как?

— Я проспал два из трёх актов.

— Вот ты почему так выглядишь, — говорит она, прищуриваясь, и он старается сохранить непроницательное выражение лица. — По-моему, в казино было бы интересней. Они как-то защищаются даже от путешественников во времени.

Они сюда прилетели чуть более десяти часов назад, как и Мисси. Система безопасности казино могла принять их ТАРДИС, хоть и разной модели, за одно транспортное средство, и переместила в одну точку.

— Не будем проверять, — говорит Доктор. — Нам осталось только увидеть сад. Есть множество более удивительных планет, чем эта.

***

Им надевают на запястья датчики.

— Вибрация вас предупредит об опасности, — объясняет Эйл-4. — Пожалуйста, когда вы услышите сигнал, покиньте смотровую площадку. Белая Звезда вызывает временную потерю зрения, от одного до двух часов.

— Цветы, на самом деле, увлекательны, — шёпотом говорит ему Клара.

—Даже самые прекрасные создания бывают опасны. Яд смертелен, но от него надёжно защищает купол. Не беспокойтесь, купол абсолютно не будет мешать вашему просмотру.

— Они точно помешены на безопасности. — Клара опирается о поручень. — Купол я понимаю, но ограда, датчики, которые закрепили на каждом. Мы сами не сможем понять, когда от него нужно отвернуться? Он же не гипнотизирует?

— Нет, мэм, — отвечает Эйл-4.

Площадка вокруг ограждения уже заполнена разнообразными существами, и Доктор, ни на что не надеясь, оглядывает их.

Фонари гаснут.

***

В полной темноте, во мраке, расцветает смертельно ядовитый цветок, медленно распуская наполняющиеся сиянием — всё ярче и ярче, — белые лепестки; и сейчас уже светло, как днём; кажется, что по розовым прожилкам течёт кровь; кажется, что где-то внутри спрятано бьющееся сердце. Доктор чувствует запястьем вибрацию и слышит, как его зовёт Клара, и дёргает за рукав, но слишком очарован смертельно опасным созданием.

— Доктор, хватит!


End file.
